


Прогулка Рокки

by LoriElis



Category: Rocky Series (Movies), Рокки Бальбоа - Fandom
Genre: 1970-е, 1970s, Autumn, F/M, Feels, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, pre-get, настроение, осень, пре-гет, пре-слэш, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: Мысли и настроение Рокки во время осенней прогулки по городу.
Kudos: 1





	Прогулка Рокки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ 2019 для команды Turtles  
> (участие в команде под ником Morning Lea)

Осень на город заявила права —  
тихо, твёрдо, не крича и не ссорясь.  
Рокки наденет шляпу, выйдет в туман,  
в жидкий фонарный свет и мелкую морось.

Морщась, ворчит сквозь зубы — болит спина,  
после вчерашнего боя разнылись руки.  
Вот бы поесть. И выпить бы чуть вина...  
Рокки вновь на мели — и слегка не в духе.

Между глухих дворов, где летает гнус,  
с мусорками и строительными лесами,  
стайка пропащих душ напевает блюз  
ангельскими и юными голосами.

Рокки вздыхает, поднимает лицо,  
свежие синяки подставляя каплям.  
Может оно и ладно, в конце концов —  
вечно впотьмах бродить по знакомым граблям.

Ветер напористо набирает разгон.  
Холодно в сердце и неуют... а впрочем,  
вечером — тренировка, а после он  
Вновь повидать Адриан в магазин заскочит.

Шутка, улыбка, прикосновенье, взгляд...  
Яркий румянец щёк — как летняя роза.  
И внезапно всё вдруг пойдёт на лад,  
будто в мире нет ни бурь, ни морозов.

Позже — домой, на старый-старый диван.  
И под аккорды доброго рок-н-ролла  
будет дрожа, сиять голубой экран,  
а на экране будет драться Аполло.

Он, конечно, пестропёрый павлин,  
выскочка и хвастун, но боксёр отличный!  
Рокки шепчет: "Чёртов ты сукин сын!  
Вот бы на ринге... в реальности... встретить лично!"

Рокки покормит двух своих черепах  
и перед сном их спросит, словно решаясь:  
«Может и будет шанс, как в моих мечтах?»  
И черепахи кивнут в ответ, соглашаясь.


End file.
